


Lovely Creation Day Gift

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Original Character(s), Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Starscream's creation day, and Steve and Clich want to give him a gift he won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Creation Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Clich and Steve on tumblr liked [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/76120681076/clich-a-liked-your-photo-uniformshark-request-for) nsfw art of Screamer, and it just so happens to be his birthday today, so I figure... why not?

Sighing pleasantly, Starscream leans back onto his free hand while the other squeezes his spike. He watches Clich’s skilled digits work over Steve’s panel, and the eradicon’s engine stutters for a moment before the metal cover retracts. Wings twitching at the sound, Starscream beacons them over.

Steve is the first to arrive- kneeling at the seeker’s feet and eagerly wriggling his way between them.

Clich slips in soon after, and the red mech cheekily pumps Steve’s spike to distract the mech as he leans in to nuzzle Starscream’s thighs.

Not to be outdone, Steve quickly slips one of his digits into Clich’s valve as he meets the seeker’s optics. Faceplates heating, the eradicon opens his mouth and leans in almost close enough to taste Starscream’s valve before he stops, waiting for permission.

Smirking, Starscream gathers the fluid leaking from the tip of his spike onto one finger and he presses it into the purple mech’s mouth. As Steve cleans his digit, the seeker pulls Clich’s helm in to press his mouth flush against his valve.

Optics flashing in jealousy, Steve takes more Starscream’s finger into his mouth, sucking and licking as if it were the mech’s spike.

Clich squeezes the base of Steve’s spike once before he strokes it more quickly. Revving his engine, the red mech presses his glossa into the silver mech’s valve, licking up every drop of lubricant he can reach and teasing every node he finds.

Slipping his digit free of Steve’s mouth, Starscream uses a digit under the mech’s chin to direct him toward his spike. Without urging, Clich hunches down and makes himself smaller to give Steve room to work, and the grateful eradicon slides a second digit into the red mech’s valve. Starscream runs his claws along the back of both mech’s helms as his wings flutter.

With his engine rumbling steadily, Steve finally licks the underside of the slim seeker’s spike before he wraps his mouth around the tip. Humming, his optics flicker offline as he presses his helm forward- taking more of Starscream’s spike.

"This is a lovely creation day gift," the seeker purrs. "Perhaps we can do it for other occasions as well."

Two muffled moans accompanied by matching engine revs is the only audible response Starscream gets as both mechs redouble their efforts to overload him.


End file.
